pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Requests for adminship/Victoryisyours
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for adminship. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Victoryisyours (talk • ) :User:Victoryisyours declined the nomination. Deserved it long ago, pretty much is an Admin. 20pxGuildof 14:57, 21 December 2007 (EST) :I decline the nomination. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 19:29, 10 January 2008 (EST) Support # Bob fregman 20:18, 22 December 2007 (EST) # He deserves it. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 09:28, 23 December 2007 (EST) #Yes, scandinavians are good at neutral, but i'd say support. Zyber 09:45, 23 December 2007 (EST) #I trust him, and catapulting him into a weighty position will certainly prove how so. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 09:42, 30 December 2007 (EST) #He's the obvious choice. Lord Belar 11:21, 24 December 2007 (EST) #LOL? thought he already was an admin, he behaves like one.-- Frans 14:40, 10 January 2008 (EST) Oppose # [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 20:18, 22 December 2007 (EST) #Absolutely unecessary, and "practically is an admin"? i'll be looking through contribs, may move to neutral. christmas doesnt warrant stupid sigs, people 09:52, 23 December 2007 (EST) #--[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 11:59, 24 December 2007 (EST) #----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:14, 24 December 2007 (EST) # Fishy Moo 16:32, 29 December 2007 (EST) # [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 16:34, 29 December 2007 (EST) #Plenty of opportunities to get involved in Real Vetting discussion, as evidenced by massive RC spam, hasn't taken up any. Shall support if he becomes more pro-active in this affair, and also if his considerable merits aren't wasted on more mundane tasks. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 18:20, 7 January 2008 (EST) #[[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 17:32, 8 January 2008 (EST) #- [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 16:02, 9 January 2008 (EST) Neutral #Leaning towards support, but I'll look through contribs. — Skakid HoHoHo 15:01, 21 December 2007 (EST) #Not needed atm... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 15:34, 21 December 2007 (EST) #Neutrality, something scandanavians are gud at. - Rawrawr 15:38, 21 December 2007 (EST) #More a socially-acute guy whose contributions fall into a category resembling those of Wizardboy (not to be directing anything towards our favorite RC clogger);I really hope not to antagonize ViY in saying he hasn't made contributions meritable of BM status. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 16:01, 21 December 2007 (EST) #:This is for admin not BM btw. - Rawrawr 16:04, 21 December 2007 (EST) #::Dunno how I thought that. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 16:07, 21 December 2007 (EST) #Don't knwo why he needs it. I haven't seem him do much or hear talk about how great he is, or heard him say about how much he helps.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 00:10, 31 December 2007 (EST) #Ide vote for him if we only had 2 or 3 admins, but we have to many, so Neutral it is. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:10, 7 January 2008 (EST) #:See this, imo. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:17, 7 January 2008 (EST) #::Wow, I was just on that page and read it, then came directly here and saw u had linked to it. Anyways, I dont neccessarily agree with what Armond said there. I believe that the more admins you have, the more chance of electing somebody who will abuse power. Not saying anything about ViY, but I say keep the admin count low for the sake of preserving the community from something that will probably never happen. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:53, 8 January 2008 (EST) #Leaning towards opposed at the moment, he's active and all, but, his contributions lack the "above and beyond" quality that we value in Sysops. There's nothing really to warrant a promotion. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:24, 8 January 2008 (EST) # i dont really care about whos sysop and whos not ... the is fast ...lol obliterated my sig :( but thatsi guess the right thing to do... i "scandanavian" on this issue IIIIwan13 20:12, 9 January 2008 (EST) #'¬ Wizårdbõÿ777'(sysop) 19:08, 10 January 2008 (EST) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Victoryisyours Victoryisyours